role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Crackshack
Crackshack is a Decepticon bounty hunter and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a Chevrolet Silverado 1500. Personality Crackshack is lowly and incompetent bounty hunter, not thinking ahead of things most of the time and just likes to shoot at things with his Disintegrator Ray, but he is still a deadly threat in his own right. History First Appearance Crackshack made his debut in RP when he drove a dropship into a desert area and flew towards Knock Out, Scurrydown and Janitornator's location. He then dropped out of his ship and began to menace them that they were now considered "outsiders" to the Decepticon cause and that Team Destron hired him to kill the three. He then began to Knock Out and Janitornator, as Jury-Rig was taking care of Scurrydown. After chasing the two around some more, he then proclaimed that he would stop them even if his name wasn't "Crapshack", which it was, much to Knock Out and Janitornator's amusement, causing the two to laugh hysterically. "Crapshack" then activated his invisibility cloak mode and went over to ambush Knock Out and Janitornator, but he was stopped by Scurrydown, who shot at him and then placed a plasma grenade around him. "Crapshack" then got up and saw the plasma grenade about to go off, much it displeasure. The plasma grenade then went off, creating a massive explosion, however "Crapshack" survived. Second Appearance and Death He later made his return at Tabriz, where he changed his name to the slightly less-unfortunate name "Crackshack", and teamed up with Backslash, Fearstorm, Snarler and a horde of Vehicons to launch a large assault on Tabriz. Crackshack started off attacking some buildings and vehicles, but he was then intervened by the Autobot soldier Hardhead. Crackshack and Hardhead fought each other for a while and then MR La Magra and Capricorn came into their fight and the three battled Crackshack. Crackshack attempted to fry the three with his Disintegrator Ray; but he was badly damaged by the combined attacks of Capricorn's and MR La Magra's attacks which literally blew off Crackshack's chest off. Crackshack was then finally killed by Hardhead when Hardhead blasted his Plasma Rifle directly at Crackshack, causing Crackshack to explode, killing him. Equipment * Disintegrator Ray: Crackshack's preferred weapon of choice. Abilities * Cloak: Crackshack can activate his cloak ability during battle and can become invisible, so that he can sneak up on his foes. * Spike Launcher: Crackshack can fire off and detach the spikes of his body and grew new ones quickly afterwards. Quotes Trivia * Wow, talk about unfortunate names. * On the other hand, given his track record of names he made up, it maybe implied he just isn't good with names. * His original name "Crapshack" was coined by LSDKama. * All of his abilities were made up on the spot while Gallibon the Destroyer was using him in RP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Cybertronians Category:Male Personality Category:Low Intelligence Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Minor Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Decepticons